Letter to Piper
by LaurenIsCool
Summary: Jason writes a love letter to Piper McLean.  Gives a sense of closure to TLH while you wait for the next book! Spoilers!  Was once a one-shot, but now includes Piper's reply.  WARNING: CONTAINS EXCESSIVE FLUFFYNESS.  :D
1. Dear Piper, January 3

**Below is a letter from Jason to Piper after he returns to the Roman Camp Half-Blood... It was once a one-shot, but imma add more fluff :) Enjoy!**

Dear Piper,

As you know, I left a month ago to return to my "home" at Demigod Training Camp in California. I can't seem to wrap my mind around the fact that I grew up here; then again, I can't imagine being raised anyplace else. I'm discovering so much in this camp about my past. It's really a lot to take in.

One of the biggest things that I have learned is that… well, there is this girl named Reyna, and… She's really an amazing person. She knows me really well, she understands my predicament, she is very nice, and she makes one hell of a curry. I learned that we had had something before I had been abducted and brainwashed, and… well, she wanted to continue to be together after I got back here. She said that it would all be the same, and that we could go back to what we had been.

It was the same for her. It wasn't for me. With every kind word I said to her, and every time I kissed her lips, I only thought of you, Piper. It wasn't fair to Reyna. I left her heartbroken, Piper! I just couldn't keep on living that lie!

That's why I am telling you that I'm coming back. I just can't take this Demigod Training Camp anymore. I want to live with you on the Eastern Coast Camp Half-Blood! I need to! I need to see you and Leo again! But mostly you… Because, seriously, Leo can get a bit annoying. I have already been conversing with Percy, who, as you know by now, is regaining his memory within the confines of this hostile camp, to see if Chiron will allow me to stay there, even if Lupa doesn't know. I'm coming home!

It'll be great. We can learn and train together, just like you have always wanted! I don't even care if the other kids there look at me like I'm a freak. I don't care that I'm all alone in that scary Zeus cabin. I just want to see you again.

Nothing can keep me from you, Piper McLean. Nothing. I'll be seeing you within the week if the plans go through. If they don't, well, I'll still be seeing you. I'll run away, far away, all the way to New York so I can find you and have you to myself.

We can do this, Piper. You and I, I'll find a way for us to be together.

Yours,

Jason Grace

**Fluffy? Yes. Response in the next chapter. **


	2. Dear Jason, January 3

**Let's all close our little eyes and pretend that letters can travel at the speed of light, or that Jason had the money to send his letter on first-class, super speedy mail and it got to Piper in 4 hours VIA SR-71 Blackbird. Or he just used email. That one sounds more likely, now that I think of it… Anyway, this letter was sent a few hours after Jason's was written. **

Dear Jason,

I can't believe what I'm reading. I really hope this isn't just some kind of practical joke that stupid Drew is playing on me. I've been suspecting her after the whole red-hair-dye-in-the-shampoo incident. (Don't worry; I've dyed it dark again!)

This is all a lot to process… I hope you really can come. I've talked to Percy, and he said that he's working on processing paperwork that can get you moved over here permanently.

In fact, they're working on getting everyone over here permanently. You see, Zeus (Or Jupiter, whichever you prefer) has decreed that his whole "separate-but-equal" approach isn't working. Sound familiar? Rumor has it that the two camps are going to be combined into one, over here! I think it will be absolutely amazing; maybe a little crowded, but after construction has started I'm sure that there will be enough room for all the Greeks and the Romans.

Just think on that, Jason! Think of how great it'll be. How are the Venus kids over in the Demigod Training Camp? I'll assume they'll be living with all the other Aphrodite kids and me. Leo can learn to get used to the Vulcan kids, right? Oh, Jason, this is going to be amazing if it actually goes through. We can be together all the time, without the whole "race" thing standing in our way. I just can't wait.

I'll see you soon!

Warmest regards,

Piper McLean


	3. Dear Piper, January 4

Dear Piper,

I'm so happy to hear it! That is sooo exciting! I can't believe it! This will be amazing. But why are they doing this? Do the gods want us to fight side by side like a long time ago? Don't they know what kind of fighting that caused amongst ourselves?

I guess it doesn't matter. Piper, I kind have bad news to share, though. It's Reyna. She just won't leave me alone. After I broke up wither her, well… she seemed different. She is just so sad all the time, it's really different from her regular, aggressive self. It's really starting to worry me, Piper, and I'm sorry to bring it up in front of you, but… She's just so pathetic. She's started to miss practices, skip class, and she really hasn't been eating much. I know I may be jumping to conclusions, but… If we join camps, I'm afraid of what she'll do when she sees me with you. I didn't mention you in our breakup, and… She may think that I was moving on too fast and go right back to her angry, vengeful self.

She always had a soft spot for me, but I just don't know if it'll apply to you. She's the best warrior that I've ever seen and once she's on a track, she'll never abandon it. I'm really scared on your behalf because she's killed before, and I don't know if she'll do it again.

I guess you'll be fine in that you have siblings to look out for you, and you aren't really ever alone, right? I guess that'll just mean you'll have to stay in camp year-round, maybe, because she has strings she can pull out in the world.

Anyway, best of luck, Piper. I look forward to some good news, hopefully. Who knows? Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

Yours truly,

Jason Grace


	4. Dear Jason, January 4

Dear Jason,

I'm sure we'll manage. We've gotten through giants and ice goddesses and evil monsters before- what's some demigod chick gonna do to us?

Besides, I'm always around people. The chance of her catching me alone is… well, I guess I should stop going into the woods alone at night. She'll come to her senses eventually.

In fact, that may happen sooner rather than later. Drew found my hidden stash of letters from you, and made copies and hung them up all around the cabin. By the time I found out about it everyone in the cabin had already read the letters. But anyway, Gregorio said that he "quite fancied Reyna's dashing personality." Looks like someone's got a little crush. Maybe that'll help her get over you. :-)

Oh and Jason, it has been way too long since I've seen your face. I don't have any drachmas on me, though, so don't go and try to send me an Iris-message. Sorry! See if you can sneak onto someone's computer later today and Skype me, alright?

Oh, and I have some AMAZING news. The proposal has gone through! We've started expanding the cabins dramatically. They're all getting second floors put in. The training areas are getting expanded, and more clear-sighted mortals are getting hired as teachers and trainers so that people can live here full-time. There's even going to be a few small shops! Imagine that! (Oh, god… I've been spending too much time with my sisters. Slap me right across the face next time you see me.)

I've got some bad news, too, though. You know that potion Aphrodite (and/or Venus) gave me? It didn't work entirely. He's completely clear-sighted now, and, well, he caught a glimpse of Coach Hedge's hoof. Long story short, he's now under the care of Chiron, who's working on some severe psychotherapy with him. It just kills me, Jason, to see him like that! Every time I go and visit him, he just looks so weak, even though he talks to me so strongly and powerfully. He's sheltering me, I suppose. He's going to live here full-time, though, and once he's better he's agreed to help teach classes in mythology. He's good at that. We haven't told him about my mother yet, though. It should only be a matter of time, and I'm really scared! I need you here really badly.

Anyway, I guess I'll see you soon.

Yours,

Piper McLean

**AN: If you liked it, please review/favorite! It would make my life! Also, if you like this, you should read my other story: The Comedy of The High Priestess, Vestal Anna deRoma! Thanks for reading so far, I'll have Jason's reply up faster than you can say "ZOMG I AM GOING TO GO COMMENT ON THIS STORY AND THEN I'M GOING TO GO READ ALL LAURENISCOOL'S STORIES AND COMMENT ON THEM TOO!"**


	5. Dear Piper, January 5

Dear Piper,

Umm… bad news. Really bad news. Not, like, detrimental news, but it's pretty bad. A good friend of mine, Ryan, decided to take it upon himself to steal your letter off my desk, make copies of it, and post the copies all around camp. I don't even know where he got a copier! Now people are calling me "Loverboy." I hate it! But that's not the awful news.

It's Reyna. I know, you're probably sick of hearing her name, but I feel obliged to tell you. The minute Ryan stapled the letter to a tree outside the Venus cabin. Reyna got reeeeeeally pissed and threw a knife at it. (Oh, surprise, surprise! Reyna's your half-sister… I meant to tell you that sooner…) She then proceeded to swear vengeance. It could just be me being paranoid, but that doesn't sound too god. Sorry, Piper!

Other than that, though, people have been buzzing around camp with excitement. I've told them all about Camp Half-Blood, and everyone is so excited it's kind of ridiculous. They all want to escape this stupid Demigod Training Camp where the majority of our diets is composed of protein shakes and old carrots. Everyone has already packed up his or her meager belongings in anticipation of coming over. "The age of sleeping on lumpy cots and training until we bleed every day is over!" they shout. Lots of demigods are looking foreword to having the option of training in both battle and academics… Here, in the Roman camp, we're obviously focused on strictly battle and strategy courses, with a lot of field training and real injury. What a breath of fresh air Camp Half-blood will be!

There are only 2 children of Vulcan, but they're dead ringers of Leo- Charlie and Lawrence, and every bit as annoying! (Don't tell Leo I said that, haha!) Oh, and share with Leo the good news. Tell him I said hey!

On a good note, I'm happy about your father. He's Tristan McLean, I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon enough. Maybe you should bite the bullet and show him Aphrodite… it can't hurt too much, can it?

Yours truly,

Jason Grace


	6. 2: Piper   Love: Reyna

Dear readers- I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Also, I have censored Reyna's letter here, because she has quite an… erm… "colorful" vocabulary. The words that have been replaced are in _italics__._

**Love yaaa! **

**-Laureniscool**

Dearest Piper,

Hello, darling! It's me, Reyna. It's a good thing Ryan printed out the _entire_ email, and it had your email address on the top! Fancy that!

I've always wanted another sister. I think we're going to be great friends! You seem a lot like me- atypical for an Aphrodite and/or Venus camper. You've got a head on your shoulders and you don't consider "pretty" a redeeming quality.

That said, I think you're a total _witch,_ and I hate your guts with a passion that burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns. You are a nasty, horrible, boy-stealing demon that needs to be eradicated. I'm not saying that this is a death threat, per se, but I will say that your life will be a living underworld. I will _fudging_ shank your life, _bum_hole. You're gonna wish you were never spawned. Rumors, mysterious cuts and bruises, and friendships lost are gonna fly until I get what I want.

You know what I want, _witch_. It's Jason, your beautiful, amazing boyfriend. He's mine! Not yours! I won't rest until I have him in my clutches, and we can be together again. Then maybe, just maybe, I may spare your pathetic mother_fudging_ existence. Then I won't murder your social life.

_Poo_, maybe we could even be friends! Best friends! Sisters! …Just kidding, I'll still hate you, but you will remain in-tact. (That is, until you decide to steal Jason again, in which case you will be destroyed)

Much love,

Reyna

**You liiiike? Tell me in the comment section… Should I have more "guest speakers?" **


	7. Chapter 7

**BONUS! You get THREE letters to read today! Two are very short, though, so… here we go! **

Dear Reyna,

I see your point! You can have Jason all to yourself! I don't even like him that much! Maybe we can be friends!

Just kidding. He's mine, and you're deranged.

Much love,

Piper McLean

Dear Jason,

Nah, I don't think that it would be a good idea to show Aphrodite to my dad- you remember last time. That wasn't pretty.

So anyway, everyone is totally stoked for you guys to come. We're just finishing up the Aphrodite/Venus (Venodite? Aphrenus?) cabin, so now it has a loft and everything! The bad part is that Drew had enough influence to get it painted pink, outside and inside. Shame. Construction goes really fast when you have the gods on your side, though, and it should be done in a week! I hope you guys have started packing!

Now for some bad news- what, you thought 24 hours could go by without something bad happening to a demigod? Ha, I wish. Well, it's not really bad news for you: just me. Chiron is reeally stepping up training for us Grecians so that we can match the strength of you guys. He seems really intent on us improving as much as possible!

Either way, I still can't wait to see you in just 9 days!

Yours,

Piper McLean

Jason Grace,

You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of

GLEESON TWINKLETOES HEDGE

And

MELLIE AMELIA BERNADETTE PENELOPE OPHILIA HESTER SKYLARK

On a Saturday afternoon

May 6, 2011

At 4 o'clock

On the lawn in Camp Half-Blood

Followed by a reception

Come or get hit with a bat.

Warmest regards!


	8. Chapter 8

Piper-

Hey! That's pretty cool that you are all training so hard. Everyone over here is working their tails off, too. Lupa is really dreading the move, though. Her temper is even shorter than usual. I don't think she's too keen on the idea of sharing leadership power with Chiron. (Somehow I don't think Chiron will be approving on her policy of slaughtering the weak demigod infants and beating the strong ones into shape…) Just these past 2 days we've stepped up training so much I come back to the bunker with at least 3 new cuts and 12 bruises every day. She probably wants us to arrive with battle scars. Pretty stupid, I know, but what can you do when a big ol' mother wolf is standing right above you? Seriously, it's like she's really out to get all of us that support the move or the Grecians in general.

The racial tension is amazing, really. Please don't tell this to anyone, but she still thinks that the Romans are far superior and that you guys are spineless. Please, put up with all the training so that you can prove her wrong! She insults you guys every chance she gets. "They're weak," she'll growl, "I have no idea why Donkeyman is so opposed to physical punishment. The scoundrels!" It's really gotten annoying. Even some of the campers are getting a little prejudiced.

Don't worry though, Piper, I'll help you guys out. I've been doing my best to tell how courageous you all were on the quest. Everything is gonna be okay! I've just finished packing all my stuff (almost nothing) and wrapping my mind around the fact that I'm not gonna have to deal with these concrete, gray military-like bunkers anymore and eating food that tastes like hardtack!

-Jason

PS:Do you have a date to Hedge's wedding yet? ;)

Hey, all! Sorry this has taken so long to put up… there really isn't any excuse besides laziness XD Sorry! Anyway, I'm gonna have ONE more letter to Jason, and then that's IT! Unless you guys want me to make a sequel- I've been thinking about that. It may take place when the two are together and not be in letter form, but actual story fashion. Opinions?  
Thanks for reading so far, stay tuned for the final chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY, EVERYBODY! **

**The next story is up and going, so go check it out! It's in diary form right now, but I'm open to new ideas and suggestions to make it better :) Just go to my page and check it out! Go on, go! Here is one last (short) letter…**

Jason-

Why, no, I do not yet have a date to Hedge's wedding, why do you ask? ;)

I'm so excited for you guys to finally come. Chiron has been working us extra hard, too, and I'm going crazy with anticipation to meet my new sisters and brothers! What are they like? No, nevermind, don't tell me- I want to be surprised!

I'll see you really soon, Jason. I've got a surprise for you when you get here! :)

-Piper

**fin. **

**Be sure to check out the sequel! I've uploaded it and it's online NOW! What are you still reading this for? GO! :) **

**.net/s/6827060/1/2_4_6_8_Halfbloods_Gotta_Integrate **


End file.
